Before The Sun Rises
by Its-in-your-eyes
Summary: [ This story takes place before Chemistry Is Love ] Samantha's life is a hetic one. Weather it's solving crimes or dealing with exboyfriends. She's always one step ahead, and she's always got Danny by her side. [ M for violence and stronge lang]
1. Just A Normal Day

"Just A Normal Day."

_The busy streets of New York city bustled with crowds of patrons. Early morning was always the busiest. Everyone trying to get to where they needed to be, and not stopping their pace for anything. Except the occasional dead guy laying on the street. Which then they tended to go around and mind their own business. But out of every busy professional there was one that actually took the time to call the police. And that's where their day began. _

"Just a normal day." Mac Taylor mumbled as he scribbled down some notes. "Yup. Good old New York." Danny Messer spoke as he leaned over the corpse of a young white male. Mac scoffed at his friend's comment, shaking his head slightly. "Looks like a gun shot, through and through. To the temple, killed 'em instantly." Danny straighten up after his observation. "Typical." Mac mumbled again, finishing his scribbling. "Well, apparently there's no witnesses." He then added, looking skeptical. "Are there ever any witnesses?" The familiar voice of their college came from behind them. "I thought today was your day off." Danny cocked a brow, his hands on his hips. "It _was_ my day off." Samantha Dunlap sent a chilling glare in her boss's direction. Mac quickly looked away from her. Danny chuckled, "Mac's gonna get it later." Sam ignored Danny's comment and knelt beside the deceased male. "So… Shot through the head, probably from the back. Meaning the killer doesn't like to see his victim's face. Also it was a close shot, probably three to four feet away. So it was personal…" Sam placed her hand on her chin as she observed while talking. "You know. You scare me at how you can do that as soon as you arrive." Danny gave her a look. She rolled her eyes, "I've been around awhile." "You hang out in the morgue way too much." Mac commented. She shot him a death glare, he looked away again. "I'll get Stella." She sighed, standing up, and flipping her cell open.

Stella Bonasera came hurrying down the side walk, her walk proud and determined. "What do we got?" She spoke fast, her eyes just glazing over the dead body and crime scene. "Shot from the back, three to four feet, personal contact, gun shot through and through." Mac listed everything on command. "Alright. I'll take Sami." She moved quickly. "Wait. Wait. Wait. Hold up a moment." Mac interrupted her fast pace, which she didn't like one bit. "I'll go with you. Sam goes with Danny." He ordered, motioning between the two. Sam stepped over beside Danny. "Sami needs field practice. She doesn't need to be trapped in the lab all day." Stella stepped up to Mac, her voice thick with annoyance. "Together. Danny and her can process the scene faster, meaning we can get our suspect a lot faster as well." Mac avoided all eye contact with Stella as she huffed and turned away. "Fine." She mumbled, storming off in the direction of her car. The two were always like that. Danny and Sam never got in the way and only followed orders. Because getting in the way of Stella usually meant a black eye for show. Mac was the only one brave and stupid enough to do it. Mac caught them both staring at him like he was crazy, "What?" "Nothing." They both answered quickly. He didn't say anything else, just shook his head, and headed to his car.

"I'm telling ya'. Those two should hook up." Sam spoke as Danny and her made their way to the crime lab. "Hook up? You're out of your mind, Sam." He shook his head at his partner's reasoning. "Oh come on. Sparks are obviously flying between them! And with their temperaments they'd never be bored." Sam smirked. "With their temperaments they'd blow up New York." Danny shot back. "I think it's romantic." She stuck her tongue out at him. "What? Blowing up New York? Or sparks flying?" He joked which made her roll her eyes. "What do you got for us, Shel?" Sam asked as both Danny and her waltzed through the door. "You were pretty close to your assumption." Sheldon Hawkes turned to Sam and Danny. "How so?" Danny raised a brow. "The killer was three and a half feet behind him, " Sheldon then held up the bullet before adding, "And he shot him with a nine millimeter short." "Aha! Which means that it was a Beretta M1934!" She almost squealed which made Danny raise a brow. "Exactly." Sheldon smirked, bagging the evidence. "Anything else?" Danny inquired, looking over the opened body on the slab in front of them. "Well, I've got his ID." Sheldon handed it to Danny. "Now we're talkin'."


	2. Give Me A Break

"Give Me A Break."

_The smell of cocaine and heroin flooded the room. Mixed in with those toxic smells were rotting flesh and alcohol. Along the ground were needles, used for shooting up probably. Small dust particles floated to the ground as the sun peeked through the boarded windows of the beaten down room. Chairs were tipped over, and there was foot prints through the dust. Where did the foot prints lead? They led to the decaying remains of a black male, shot point blank. And the case became complicated._

"Oh man. Give me a break! Geez, why does a simple case always lead to another one?" Sam fumed as the other examiners were taking pictures. "Because it's New York." Mac seemed more irritated then her. "I wouldn't even be here, if it weren't for you." Sam sent him another chilling glare, which she had seemed to be doing all day. "It's not like you had anything better to do." He still wasn't looking at her when he talked. Instead he was proceeding to take down notes again. She huffed annoyed before leaning over the body. "So what happened to him, Shel?" She inquired to her friend. "Shot like the other one. This one was obviously before hand though. Since they have a connection, I'm guessing it's the same guy anyway." He answered, moving the dead man's head around so he could find the bullet hole. "Any ID on this one?" She turned to Danny, who just shook his head, "Negative." "So, basically we've got someone running around killing druggies…" Mac mumbled, his voice clearly irritated again. "Uh huh. Well we better get some leads. Or else, all the druggies will be gone before night fall." Her words were coated in sarcasm.

"What's eating you?" Danny asked, once they had left the abandoned Hell hole. "Nothing." She answered quietly. "I've known you long enough to know when something's wrong." He shot back. She stuffed her hands in her black hoodie, "Men." "Well that's nice to know." Danny mockingly rolled his eyes. "David." She added, looking off to the side. "What'd he do this time?" He corked a brow. "I was suppose to spend the day with him, but supposedly he had to cancel because of work." She mumbled bitterly. "Why do you even waste your time on that loser?" She stopped at his words. "Because no one else will bother…" She whispered under her breath. "What do you mean by that?" Danny had stopped, now standing slightly in front of her. "Nothing. Lets just find some leads." She had to physically push passed him because he refused to move. He said something under his breath, but she never heard him.

"Yo, Nicky!" Sam called out, her voice louder then it should have been. The man in the baggy pants and grey hoodie turned to her, took one look, and dashed off. "Give me a break." Sam sighed, quickly running after him. He was pretty fast as he darted by the people on the streets, he had pushed out of the way as he went. She was cursing him as she followed, almost tripping over one of the guys he knocked over. She noticed Nicky run into an alley. It was a dead end and Nicky was trying to figure away out when she came up behind him. "Idiot. Don't fucking run." She grabbed him and slammed him against the opposite brick wall. "Listen, I didn't do anything." He pleaded. "You pissed me off. Now give me answers. Or I'm gonna make the rest of your day a living Hell." She hissed, stepping up to him. There was a good six inches difference in height, making Sam have to look up at him while talking. "Yo, man. I ain't gotta tell you shit." She got up in her face. That was all it took. She smashed her fist into his mid section. Automatically he gripped his stomach and fell to his knees, gasping for air. "Wrong answer." She grabbed him by the front of his hoodie and pushed him back against the wall. "Alright! Alright! What do you want to know?" He squirmed, tears in the corner of his eyes. "Tell me if you know this guy." Danny pulled out a picture of the dead white male. Also known as Isaac Emerson. "That's Izzy. He's a cool cat. I've seen him around." He answered quickly, gasping slightly from the effects of the blow. "Anyone wanna hurt him?" Danny asked, putting the picture away. "No, man." He shook his head. "Wrong answer." Sam glared. She was still holding him against the wall. "Alright! Try Leon. Izzy owed him some money. Like 2g, I think." He looked from Danny to Sam. With that, Sam let him go, and brushed him off. "Right answer. Thank you for your time." Sam smiled pleasantly before leaving the alley. Danny was smirking as he follow, "You're always so violent." "They're always pissing me off." She shot him a look that made him chuckle.


	3. That's What They All Say

"That's What They All Say."

_The lunch rush hour made the streets a lot more crowded as everyone tried to eat on the go. People bumped into each other as they went on their way, frantically mumbling apologies under their breaths. Crossing the street was a Hellish twist. Walk. Do not walk. Walk. People had to hurry or they just might be hit by an impatient cab driver. Out of the inner traffic jammed city was the place were all the drug dealers and crack heads hung out. A more slow community, poisoned from the beginning. Murderers, prostitutes, crack heads. Whores on every corner. This was a place people wanted to forget about._

"Lets try the hookers." Danny motioned with his head to the three woman that were standing on the corner. "Hey, ladies. It's cold out. Shouldn't you be wearing something… that covers a little more?" Sam inquired when Danny and her were close enough for them to hear. "Stop!" Danny bellowed when he saw they were about to make a run for it. "We aren't here to arrest you. Just questions." Sam's voice was dull as she looked them over with a bored look. "Mhm. That's what they all say." The tallest of the three, with the metallic hair spoke up. "Keh. I guess they do." Sam snickered under her breath. "Do any of you know a guy named Leon?" Danny brought into the conversation. "Leon? I know him. He stays over at." The metallic haired one was interrupted by the shorter green haired on, "Don't give them information! You idiot." "Hey!" Sam's sharp tongue caught them off guard. "I'm fucking cold standing here. I don't have time for your stupid fear of being locked up. Tell me where the fuck Leon is. Or I'll lock you all up." She glared, feeling so very bitter in the cold. "Geez. Fine. He pimps out of the motel on sixth street, just around the corner." The green haired one then nodded. "Thank you, ladies." Danny said as he grabbed his partner's arm and yanked her across the street. "Be nice. And let me do the talking." He ordered, finally letting go once they were outside the motel room. "Mhm." She rolled her eyes, huffing again.

Danny knocked on the door rather hard, "Open the door, Leon." There was a shuffling around the room before it was silent again. Suddenly the sound of a window sliding was heard. "Shit! He's going out the… Sam?" Danny looked around frantically. His partner no where to be found. Quickly he ran down the side steps and around the back. Stopping abruptly he saw Sam standing behind Leon. Leon was on his knees with his hands on the back of his head, Sam had her Beretta 92 a few inches away from the back of his head. "I didn't do anything!" He yelled over to Danny. Sam, who had a piece of chocolate pocky in her mouth, just scoffed. "You can't arrest me! I didn't do anything!" He yelled again. "We just want to ask you some questions, tough guy." Danny lifted Leon to his feet. Leon brushed himself off, "She's crazy! I was minding my own business. Next thing I know, she's got a gun to my head." "Uh huh. Minding your own business means jumping out of a second story window and running from the law?" He sarcastically asked. "I… I tripped! And fell out!" Was his pathetic excuse. "Anyway, we want to know if you know this man." With that, he held up Isaac's picture. "Yea. He owes me money. Tell 'em when you see him. If I don't get my money, I'm gonna break his legs." Leon spoke, acting all tough. "Yea. We'd love to run that by him. 'Cept for the fact he's dead." Sam spoke, her tone bored. "Dead? And you think I had something to do with it? You're all crazy! Why would I kill him if he owes me?" He began to freak a bit. "To teach the block a lesson in payment plans." She answered boredly, leaning back against the opposite brick wall. "I didn't kill Izzy! I'll take a lie detector test. A DNA test. Anything to prove I didn't do it." He looked from Danny to Sam then back to Danny. "Yea. We'll keep that in mind. Stay outta trouble while we're gone." Danny nodded before leaving the small space between the buildings. "Word to the wise. Take a mint. You spell like alcohol." Sam mumbled, walking passed him.

The chilly wind blew against the two CSIs as they made their way to their next stop. There was silence between them for the long walk. Until Sam spoke up, "I'm dumping him." Danny's eye brows shot up from her odd statement. "Who? David?" He asked, knowing very well the answer. "Yes. David. Who else would I be talking about." She glared at him from the corner of her eyes. They stopped at the crossing and hovered there for a moment. Sam was shivering as the icy wind blew against her back. "He's a jerk. I told you from the beginning. But you wouldn't listen to me." Danny's voice held a slight malicious to it. She rolled her eyes, though it was very difficult because of her shivering stature. "I knew that was coming. I just knew it." She mumbled through chattering teeth. There was another pause between them. Sam was looking at the ground and as she picked her head up, she saw someone she didn't expect. "Isn't that our dead guy?" She asked. Danny's eyes widened as he spotted Isaac in the crowd. "Why's a dead guy walking around!?" They both spoke in unison as they looked at each other in awe.


End file.
